I Could Fall In Love
by KaoticKisses
Summary: Hopefully one of many in my songfic series starring Jeff Hardy and unnamed female


I Could Fall In Love by Selena(RIP)  
  
  
I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let you go  
  
CHORUS:  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
  
(-Spanish solo-)  
  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
  
*****************************************************  
  
I watch you from the stands. You don't even notice me as I watch you practice. Funny how shy you are outside the ring, yet when inside, you take command and demand everyone's attention. You have always had mine. It has been like that from the first day I became a fan. In fact, your dedication is what brought me here. How my heart leapt into my throat when I found out I would be the newest member of Team Xtreme. Not everyone gets the opportunity to work with his or her hero. Even now, the thought brings tears to my eyes and a feeling of flight to my soul. You always held a special place in my heart, and now more than ever I feel myself falling in love with you.   
  
From my first day in the WWF you went out of your to make me feel welcome. It hadn't been easy being the new girl, always feeling like I had something to prove. I couldn't say that about you though. From day one, being around you allowed me to let my guard down and be myself. With you, my thoughts and feelings made sense. You understood me better than just about anyone. You were always there with a word of encouragement when I needed one. It seemed as if you knew I needed it even before I did. I guess in a way, we were kindred spirits, meant to know each other in this lifetime.   
  
I remember our first signing as the new Team XTreme. The entire experience was overwhelming, but having you there beside me made everything easier. I loved the way you made each fan feel like he or she was the only one there and how the little kids brought a smile to your face. You have a beautiful smile!! It has given me comfort throughout my stay here in the WWF. Then after the signing, we went out just you and me since Matt and Amy had had other plans. For the entire night I pretended you were mine and I was yours. If I close my eyes tight enough, I can still feel your arms around me the way they were when we slow danced. It was one of the best nights of my life.   
  
  
Funny how love works. It sneaks up on you at the most inopportune times. I can't say I am unhappy that you have a girlfriend because I'm not. Not really anyway. I remember our talk in your hotel room; the one that lasted through the night until the sky was marked with the oranges and pinks of a glorious sunrise. I remember hearing the happiness in your voice when you told me about Beth. I heard the hint of sadness, too, when you told me how much you always missed her when you were away on the road. I remember how a twinge of jealousy stabbed at me like a dull razor. I didn't let it show, for I had no real right to. You had been nothing more than a wonderful friend to me, and I will forever always cherish our friendship long after we have parted.   
  
I know I have been distancing myself from you and I know you want to know why. It's simple really. I am afraid of falling in love with you. You have made it so easy for me, I mean it's only been two months and already I am teetering on the edge. I don't want to fall. What good would it do me? You have the love of your life, and I would hate myself forever if I came between that.   
  
Last night was torture for me. You came crying to my room, and having had just about scared me to death, I asked you what was wrong. Through your tears you told me Beth was considering breaking up with you. How my heart ached for you. Like good friends do for each other, I just held you in my arms, not saying a word. We lay on my bed, me playing with your rainbow head of hair. You always said you loved it when I played with your hair, said it made you feel peaceful and cared for. We talked the night away like we had so many nights before. I never felt so content and yet so torn at the same time. When you asked me if you should break things off before Beth could, part of me wanted to say yes, but the practical side of me won out. I remember how hard it was to keep my voice steady as I told you how important it was for you to work things out with Beth. I told you to go back to your room and sleep on it, advising you not to make any harsh decisions. In reality, I had to get you out of my room before I did something I would have regretted.  
  
When you shut the door behind you, I almost ran after you to tell you how I really felt, but once again, my practical side won out. So here I sit today, watching you execute a Swanton bomb on Adam. A picture flashes in my mind of the first match I had with you and Matt. It was against Adam and Jason. As your valet, I couldn't have asked for a better view. How long had I dreamt of being in your corner? I can still feel the adrenaline rush I felt as I watched you Swanton bomb Adam in the middle of the ring, thousands of flashing lights capturing your moment in the spotlight. It was then I knew I belonged here.   
  
Memories clash with the present as I hear you sit down next to me. I silently curse myself because I had planned on being gone before you finished with your practice. As you envelop me in a warm and caring hug, you tell me about your great news. Sitting down in my seat, I listened as you told me how you and Beth had spent all night on the phone talking everything through. Hearing that happiness in your voice made me realize I had made the right decision.  
  
Yes, I could fall in love with you, but I will never let you know  
  



End file.
